I'm falling in love with you
by Zenaa
Summary: Max is new at the school and Liz likes him and he likes her. But when she figures out he's an alien their life suddenly becomes a living nightmare-rated R for later chapters-Chapter problem resolved THANK YOU!
1. Meeting an Angel

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN ROSWELL OR ANY CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH ROSWELL...I am like so not typing this every time so finally here it is!!  
  
Meeting an Angel  
  
I walked down the hallway pretending not to care like always. Then I saw her, I had never seen her before but I was new here so I didn't know anyone. She had many friends and was giggling and having the best time with them. She was a brunette and had the most beautiful blue sparkling eyes of anyone I had ever seen. Her hair stopped halfway to her back and she definitely looked popular. As about 6 girls surrounded her and they started coming my way I turned around so they wouldn't see me staring at her. I walked to my class and as I entered and sat down I noticed she took a seat next to me, I would not make it through the year without talking to her. Instead of me saying anything to her she turned around and spoke to me or I thought, I had no idea why she would, she didn't know me or why would she want to know someone like me.  
  
"Hey you're new here" she said and I smiled at her but she kept staring and asked again, then I answered  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry, I'm new I...I uh...came from Michigan yesterday"  
  
I told her but felt bad for lying, that was another story she would probably never figure out, and I didn't tell her. She was obviously very talkative and continued with the questions, but I was nervous, I didn't want to say anything wrong. Every detail on her body was beautiful, her eyes her smile her hair flew into her face as a window was opened and she put out her hand as for us to shake. I didn't move.  
  
"I'm Liz Parker, what's your name"? She asked. I shook her hand and tried to loosen up,  
  
"I'm Max, you have a really nice name Liz" I told her and she smiled and turned towards the board as the teacher walked in.  
  
(Liz's P.O.V) Class was torture today but one good thing about it was I met him. Eyes dark and mysterious, he was really shy probably because he didn't know anyone, but I had an immediate attraction to the black haired prince. After class I walked out and walked down the hall. Bright red posters caught my eyes...cheerleading tryouts. I had never been one of those types of girls but now maybe if I made it Max would like me, since obviously he looks like he would make it up the popular steps in no time at all.  
  
"Hey Liz honey you coming down to the restaurant today" my best friend Maria asked me. My parents owned a restaurant called the "Crashdown café" and I helped to waitress there. Since I live in Roswell really close to the crash site that's what we decided to call it. I looked at the date on the posters, they were for that afternoon. "Ummm yeah I am coming but I'll be late a few hours so wait for me ok?" she rolled her eyes and walked down the hall towards the café.  
  
Notes: Hey ya'll this is my new story I just started and desperately need a TITLE!!!!! ha-ha anyways so help me out ya'll lol-tell me what you think about this story since I don't write many Roswell stories but I think this will definitely be a HUGE turn around to the actual Roswell. Ok so I'm just kinda stuck tell me what I should do because I have no idea!!! ( 


	2. The Tryouts

The Tryouts  
  
I walked in and was surprised to see so many desperate girls, an automatic walk to popularity. The 3 main cheerleaders and they sat at the table watching the tryouts and grading. When it was my turn I didn't get too scared and I had prepared a routine. Since I was in gymnastics for practically my whole life I wasn't too worried. I did my routine and at the end I ended with a flip and a split and my arms in a V. The girls stared and did not move. Maybe amazed or surprised that "Little Liz Parker" could be so good.  
  
Next day I just waited for the announcements but that would be at the end of the day. Now I was in 3rd period and Max was beside me once more. We didn't talk instead had fun exploding our small balloons for science. He was so cute, his eyes a dark black color and they looked lie they rolled back into his head.  
  
"So I'll...uhh...see you tomorrow?" I asked and he didn't answer but smiled and walked away.  
  
Max was different then any other guy I know. He's handsome, sweet, and he's one of the few guys that aren't stuck up. I just wonder what he's going to say if I become a cheerleader, if I do. Will he hate me or will he like me, I have no idea why I' changing for someone so much, but I like him a lot, and I don't want him to hate me.  
  
I sat in my class at the end of the day; the announcer went on and on but failed to mention until bus call the cheerleaders for this year.  
  
"And now, the cheerleaders for this year are...Lauren Jeffrey, Mia Barker, Emily Bronaugh, Rose Jordan, Jennifer Justice, ..." the list went on and ended with  
  
"and Chasity Selders" I was amazed I didn't make it. "Oh and one more, I'm sorry, Liz Parker...all cheerleaders there will be a fitting rehearsal for uniforms and practice starts tomorrow"  
  
He finished and excitement in me was high. I couldn't wait to see what Max would say, but now all I had to deal with was...What Maria Would Say!!! I though about that as a crowd of girls walked up to me. Along with them Isabel Evans, the most popular girl in school, she was new but had quickly made it to popularity. Instead of threatening me to get out of the way or to stuff me into he locker she put out her hand, smiled and said  
  
"Welcome to the squad Parker, great job" I smiled and shook her hand, Isabel would be my friend I could tell but now, I had to get down to the restaurant. 


	3. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or any characters associated with Roswell...blah , blah, blah ya'll get the point you don't want to read his anyways so I don't know why put it  
  
Note: Hey if you haven't noticed I changed the chapter name, the chapter "I'm not from here" was not finished nad when I went to finish it this idea came to me so hat will be the title for the next chapter, but the beginning  
of this one didn't change at all but I advise you read this one , its  
REALLY good in my opinion so R & R plz!!!!  
  
First Kiss  
  
I walked into the Crashdown and Maria stood at the door, hands crossed, no smile, uh oh. "Hey Maria, took longer than expected huh?" I asked laughing as to throw away from suspicion of sarcasm but she noticed it.  
  
"Very funny Parker, get to work, oh and CHEERLEADING!???" she yelled at me and soon the whole Café was facing us and listening.  
  
"Maria, I really can't tell you why, but I have a very good reason for doing this" After that neither of us moved  
  
I stood and just waited, as if for an answer to my own question. Maria turned away and ran, probably feeling abandoned, and I didn't blame her. I had kind of left her just to become popular, but that wasn't my reason.  
  
"Maria, please don't be like that, I won't leave you behind" yelling didn't help but she turned around and shortly seemed to smile, then she came in.  
  
"Liz, we have practice, lets go" she asked motioning for me to follow. Out of all the times, Isabel had come in. Maria rolled her eyes and walked away. This time I didn't yell, I won't try and make her believe something I don't believe myself.  
  
We walked into the gym and Isabel clapped her hands to get our attention. She was strict but actually kind of nice now that I knew her.  
  
"Okay ya'll today is our first practice and some of us were going to be late" she said her voice getting stronger as she stared at me. I felt like a bug in an ocean without a raft. So I just stood there as she went on and on about us cheering on our team and some stupid shit about making a "difference" for our school. After that she passed out our new uniforms and asked us to be there again tomorrow for a real first practice.  
  
I put on the uniform once at home and looked at myself. I didn't look as bad as I thought I would. The top was practically like a small sports bra with straps and a line going from the top right corner to the bottom left. The uniform was maroon and the line was gold. It fit perfectly on my body, even though my body was far from perfect. The skirt was also skin tight, maroon and gold, and really short. I walked out onto the balcony and I leaned back over it and I guess I said it to myself because after that I heard a voice behind me.  
  
"I'm not perfect, he'll never notice me, who am I kidding" the voice said "Of course you're perfect, and who notice you?" I looked over the side and Max was at the bottom looking up. I smiled as my heart raced for his eyes to look at me again.  
  
"Max, what are you doing here!!?" I screamed as he stood at the bottom staring up at me. "I was walking by and I heard your voice, so I came here, now what were you saying about not being perfect, of course you're perfect" I smiled again as he climbed up the stairs that hung from my house all the way to the bottom. He climbed up and just looked at me again. His eyes a charcoal black staring down at me, black hair covered part of his forehead as he stared at me again.  
  
I couldn't believe what was going on; we were staring at each other, our lips a millimeter away. I thought about pushing myself up but refused since I knew he didn't like me. Instead of me, he leaned over and met my lips. I felt like I was thrown into the clouds, into heaven. His arms went to my face and he held my head in his big hands. I didn't move, I had no idea why not but I was too surprised to do, or say anything. I wanted this to last for all eternity but he broke the kiss and pulled us apart.  
  
"Liz, I'm so sorry, I...uh have to go okay, I'm sorry for this...I'll see you at school tomorrow" he said and ran back down the stairs at the side and ran into the dark. "Max, I..." I wanted to tell him how I felt for real, and what I really wanted was him and that he did nothing wrong, but all that came out was "Bye Max" and a short wave that he didn't see or hear anything at all. I dropped down in my chair and stared at the sky, I wanted Max so bad but he APOLOGIZED for the kiss that brought me to heaven and back. I knew we had a special connection but now, it was over, and I was ordinary Liz Parker once again.  
  
Note: Hey ya'll hope you liked that, I don't know how good it was, thanx for reviewing it means a lot, but I still need a title for it () and its hard to come up with one so as soon as you think of one make sure to let me no!!  
  
KEEP REVIEWING!!! 


	4. Secrets revealed

Secrets Revealed  
  
The next day at school I saw Max, but he avoided my stares, what had I done to be taken out of heaven like this. I wrote down a quick note and handed it to Max, he opened it and smiled and nodded. The note said:  
  
Please meet me behind Lonny's Book Mart after school  
  
-Liz-  
  
The mart was always closed and so we would have some privacy, I could tell him how wrong he was.  
  
As soon as class was over I drove behind the book Mart and Max was already there. He sat on the big air conditioning vent behind it and twirled his thumbs in his hands. He seemed nervous and scared, maybe almost as much as me.  
  
"Hey Max, I just wanted to tell you how stupid you acted the other night..." I didn't finish. He thought I was saying something else and finished with "... I know, I'm sorry, it's just that I really like you Liz, and something came over me...I'm sorry" he finished my sentence, but wrong.  
  
"Max, it's not that...I like you too, why do you think I became a cheerleader, I was...hoping to impress you, to get you to like me, what happened the other night only made me happier, you're all I've been thinking about since then, so Max, since you like me too would you...uh...be my boyfriend?" I asked stupidly as he stared at me, I was bracing my self for heartache.  
  
"I would love to be with you Liz, more then life, but there's a problem, I'm ....I'm not who you think I am ok, just put it that way...I'm not from here" I was just now confused. I had no idea what to say.  
  
"Liz, I'm from somewhere else" he repeated but I still had no idea what he was talking about. "Where are you from" I asked and his finger slowly pointed up. "Up north" I asked and he lifted his finger higher. I couldn't believe the answer so I asked again to confirm my suspicions wrong,  
  
"You're not a...a...ail...alien I mean are you" his hand fell back by his side and his smile was now gone. "I have to go" I had to get away, but his strong arms grabbed my shoulders and he held me closer to him then ever before, I loved his touch, even though firm and strong, I wasn't scared.  
  
"Liz, please don't tell ANYONE...including Maria, please, for our safety, I mean you see..." and he went on and on and finished the story at him coming to Earth, all he could remember anyways. He was practically crying and I walked over and sat in his lap and put my arms over his shoulder.  
  
"Its okay, Max, I'm so sorry" I had no idea what else to say. I couldn't say nothing now, when he leaned over and kissed me. Heaven once again, I was in his arms. After a while it was not an innocent kiss, but a whole make-out session. His left hand was up my shirt, on my back, and right was on my waist. He pulled my shirt all the way off my back and over my head, I did the same. As we got to the part where his hands grabbed my pants I pulled away.  
  
"Max I'm sorry I can't do that, but we can be together, I want to be with you more than anything else" he smiled and we pulled our clothes back on. As we walked out from behind the building, hand in hand, there was Maria arms crossed and angry. I bowed my head; there was no way I could explain. 


	5. Under the Stars

Under the Stars  
  
I had told Maria that Max and I were going out, but not why or under what circumstances. We sat under the stars one night, me in his arms, an everlasting dream. My mom had forbidden us to go out, but she had no control over my body and what I did, so I did it anyway. Music and everything was here, but we weren't about to do what it seemed like.  
  
"Okay, let me teach you to dance" he stared down at me. "You're kidding right?" I shook my head. "You said you didn't know how to and the dance is coming up, and if we're going together you need to know how to dance" he seemed worried as his hands went around my waist and mine around his neck. "Okay, and 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9, and 1, and 2 that's it great job" I smiled as he moved his feet to the rhythm perfectly, and after a while we were standing, our hands interlocked. I had never realized I could love someone so much. I didn't know it, or realize it yet, but I was in love with him, and I needed his touch to keep me alive.  
  
He picked me up and we crashed to the blow-up bed and blanket we made. He leaned over and kissed my neck, electricity shot up through my spine, I was in love and I would not pull away, not now. I pulled off his shirt and threw it. We were in the most remote area there was, no one to find us, or care. He grabbed mine, and then looked at me questioningly and as I nodded he pulled my shirt off. We were still in each other's arms and I felt like I was ready to share what many people don't ever, but was he? Soon my answer came, both parts of clothing came of and we stood bare skin, before each other.  
  
"You ready sweetie" he asked and I nodded, this was my chance to say no, to refuse and turn away, but instead the space between our body tightened and I pulled down his boxers and they dropped to the ground. "I love you" he whispered as he pulled down my panties. We both took a step back to step out of the pool of clothes at our feet.  
  
I remembered and stopped him. "We can't" he looked at me expecting a really good answer. "I have no protection Max, I don't want a baby" he smiled. "No problem" he said pulling a condom out of his back pocket. I didn't ask why it was there but was glad it was.  
  
"You ok, this will hurt" he said and I nodded. "I'm sorry" he sighed but as his dick found his way into my small opening. He wasn't kidding, it did hurt. Sweat poured down my face along with dirt and tears. "I'm sorry" he said over and over but he lay on top of me motionless. "Get it over with I NEED YOU TO NOW" I felt like I was rushing him too much but he acted like a solider and obeyed immediately. His slid into me more and more and soon the pain was gone. Then faster and faster our bodies moved together. He saw the pain in my eyes and his hands started massaging me. It was gone, pain and all, everything left was him and me, and I loved every second of it.  
  
(Max's P.O.V.)  
  
I felt like she reached her climax and I pulled out slowly and her body relaxed in my hands. The pain was gone. I felt bad I had to hurt her, but we had made love to each other, and it felt really good. We were closer then ever now and I was happy. I looked at her again and she smiled. Her tear streaked face fell onto my chest and like that we fell asleep. 


	6. Clues

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell...blah blah blah w/e ya'll get it  
  
Notes: This is Chap. 6 and I'm kinda lost on what I'm gonna do so ya'll gotta help me anyways, here's what I have oh yeah and I did decide to make that all of chap. 5  
  
Clues  
  
(Liz's P.O.V.)  
"Hey, Ya'll I have a good idea, you know that new club that opened, umm...Trinity?"  
  
Maria told us outside of school one day. She wasn't mad at me, finally I got it through her head that I wouldn't become a bitch and hang out with just the cheerleaders.  
  
"But that's an over 21....."  
  
Michael said but never finished. Maria slapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Shut Up Michael, no one's supposed to know, but you know everyone will be there, Liz told me the squad mentioned it" she said and turned towards me. Suddenly, I was the center of all rumors; I knew who was going out with who, who liked who and what they did together. Since I became a cheerleader, I started liking all the attention I was getting. Isabel came up to us and I turned towards her, she was standing with our crazy friend Alex.  
  
"Hey Isabel, what's up" she looked down at me with a huge smile across her face and then looked at Max. "Max, can I talk to you for a minute" I couldn't believe why the most popular girl was calling MY boyfriend. I turned and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Excuse me?" she smiled and looked at Max. "You didn't tell her I was your sister" he shook his head as if afraid of her. Now I got it, Max Evans, Isabel Evans.  
  
"Woops, I should have figured that, never mind go ahead" he walked off with her and after about 5 minutes they came back.  
  
"Liz, I have to go sorry, love ya" he kissed me and ran off with Isabel, Michael followed. I had no idea what was wrong, but I was about to find out. "Hey Max, Iz, WAIT," I yelled after them and soon caught up.  
  
"What's going on ya'll, Max is everything ok" I asked and Izzy being smart enough always, figured it out. "Max, you TOLD her" he nodded and bowed his head.  
  
"I had no choice Isabel, sorry" she rolled her eyes and motioned for me and Maria to follow them. "Ya'll I'm like so lost, clue me in" I couldn't tell Maria, I promised so I asked Isabel to drop her off at home.  
  
"Sorry Maria, it's kind of a secret I can't tell you yet, I might eventually but not now, sorry love ya girl" she yelled as we left her by her house, I felt bad, but I had to respect their wishes.  
  
"Ok, now clue ME in" I asked with a smile but no one else was smiling, I looked at the long faces and now I was worried. "Okay ya'll what's going on"  
  
"Okay Liz, you know the handprint thing you showed me, well a guy was found in some woods at the edge of town with the same handprint, we're going down there but dropping you off at home first, it's too dangerous" I couldn't believe he was treating me like this, I had the same right as him to go and I needed to know everything I could so I could help.  
  
"I want to help Max, I'm coming, NOW" he rolled his eyes and told Isabel to start heading to the outskirts of town.  
  
When we got there, it was dark. I was staying alone for a few days since my parents were away so I didn't have to worry about being home late. "Ok we're at the spot" I screamed and we screeched to a stop. "Liz, what's your problem, and how would you know" Michael yelled at me.  
  
"Guys, look, she's right" Max had spotted the police tape I had earlier. "Great job Liz" he said kissing my head. "Michael, calm down, I find Liz a great help since she knows what is going on, but we need to calm down ok" he just chuckled and walked towards the woods.  
  
"Damn you changed Maxwell, since Liz became your girlfriend, and she became a cheerleader, you're always on her side, I just can't win anymore..." Michael was mad, and I knew it was my fault, I had to do something, but instead I just backed up.  
  
"You know the rule we had, when we came and found each other, we don't get tied down by strings because if we find a way home, we're leaving no matter who's here"!!! His voice was growing louder and louder, and now I knew it was my fault.  
  
"She's not a string, she's an anvil holding you down Max, you betrayed the rules YOU made, I don't know what to say to you anymore Maxwell, either lose Liz because you know you have a wife on your own planet you need to get back to her..."  
  
That's all I needed to hear, the word echoed in my mind. I didn't listen for the rest, I just ran. Tears poured down my cheeks and I couldn't stop them, I didn't try.  
  
(Max's P.O.V.) "How could you just say that, now she's ALONE out there, she's gonna get hurt Michael and I don't care if she's an anvil or a 60 million ton rock, I love her and I will not let you hurt her in any way" I charged at Michael with all the strength I had, strength Liz gave me. Izzy didn't move, she stood and watched until we got our anger out. We had each other on the ground then I noticed Isabel was gone. She had probably gone to find Liz and make sure she's not hurt.  
  
"Michael, where's Isabel and Liz, we have to find them" we jumped in the car and drove down the road. "Whoa Max, stop!!!" Michael screamed and the car halted in a second. He pointed to the side of the road. I jumped out without opening the door and ran into the darkness with only a small flashlight, Michael right behind me.  
  
We reached a blank area and I couldn't believe it, Isabel was sitting over someone, then when we came closer she came up to me and pushed me away, and whispered something in my ear. I didn't hear her at first but then it was loud and clear.  
  
"We're not alone Max, where is Michael" just as she said that Michael ran up to us and then over to the body laying in the opening. "Who's that" I asked and tears ran down her face. Then, slowly and steadily, she whispered, "Max, that's Liz, she's dead, I'm sor..." she didn't finish, her voice broke up as she leaned on my chest and cried for a few minutes. I couldn't believe it, Liz was...gone...forever. Instead of being a guy, and being strong tears formed and streamed down my warm face. The words echoed in my mind, over and over, torturing me, "She's gone...she's gone..."  
  
I let Isabel go and walked down to her. Her hair spread out and a huge bump on her head. I guessed she was hit, but now it didn't matter, I was angry, Liz was gone and I needed to get help and revenge NOW!!!!  
  
Notes: Hope ya'll liked that now think for a minute, Liz is my favorite character, would I let her die, don't think so but you know , you never know, I've written a few stories where she dies, so depends on my mood what I'll do but I've been mad so idk, but keep reading to find out...... 


	7. The Chase and the Race against Time

The Chase and Race Against Time  
  
We drove down the dark highway back to the Hospital, I knew Liz wasn't dead. I held her with me the entire time, and it seemed almost like she moved. After about 20 min. we got back to town and it got more and more crowded. Then I kept glancing at the rearview mirror, I had no idea why, I noticed a car that had followed us all the way from the woods.  
  
"Hey Izzy, take a turn at that gas station we need to switch places" I told her and her being her; she didn't ask and did just what I told her. She took over taking care of Liz and I jumped into the driver's seat.  
  
"Max, can I ask why?" I looked at the mirrors again and the car was still there, waiting for us to come out.  
  
"We're being followed, I'm gonna try and lose them first, but on my way to the hospital I'll drop you three off and I'll go somewhere to throw off suspicion" no one questioned me. We drove by the hospital and Isabel jumped out with Liz and they were immediately admitted into Emergency. Michael refused to go, but I didn't want to take a risk, so I let him stay and we took of with the car still behind. I drove into the desert with an idea.  
  
"Michael, create a dust storm, it's really common here, and they won't get suspicious" He jumped in the back, and sticking out his hand and our dark back window, the driver saw nothing, except lots of dust. As it cleared up we were out and no longer followed. "Maxwell, lost them" I sighed; finally, I turned and went back to the hospital.  
  
We ran into the room, it had started raining, I was wet, and so was Michael. "A girl with long blonde hair came in about 15 minutes ago and she had another girl in her arms, where are they?" the woman at the desk opened the door and told us to follow them. We came into the room, Liz was so different now. She had a hospital gown on, and was lying in the bed so helpless, so beat up, so beautiful. No matter what happened I knew I would never forget her.  
  
"Excuse me doctor, what's wrong with her?" she called me over to the bed and told me to sit down next to her. "She's been hit with something hard, maybe a concussion, her heart is really weak right, she's been poisoned with something strange, like she inhaled it, we haven't been able to figure it out, none of our instruments could detect the scent, scientifically, nothing like this exists" she said and I automatically knew there was another alien with us, we weren't alone anymore.  
  
"Typon" Izzy and I screamed at the same time. "What, you know what it is?" the nurse stared at us, I wasn't about to tell her, instead me and Isabel and Michael all ran out and straight into Maria. "Maria!!!" We all yelled together and she looked at us. "Is she okay", she asked and I grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Maria, stay with her, we will be right back, this is important, when we get back, we'll explain ok" she had no choice but to nod, and she did. We jumped in the car and went back to our house. Typon was a gas that existed only on our planet that much we knew from reading and what little memory we had. It was extremely toxic like an Expo marker times a million. If you inhaled it, you would die on the spot, Liz didn't because she wasn't an alien, but we were. I had a book at my house about it was why we were going back.  
  
We all ran through the door at the same time and I reached for the key to my drawer, and got out the book. Izzy grabbed it and began reading. "...to cure Typon gas only alien powers can heal in the strongest levels..." she stopped no one had that much power, but I had to try. "I have to try and save her" Iz grabbed my shoulder and didn't let me go. "Max you'll kill yourself" she probably noticed the tears that were forming in my eyes. "I'll kill myself if I don't try Iz, if I try and she dies, I'll be sad, if I don't and she dies I'll kill myself because guilt will eat me alive, I would keep thinking I could do something, so if I die, make sure to tell Liz I love her" I swallowed hard and ran out the door with them close behind.  
  
At the hospital, visiting hours were over and the light had gone out, it wouldn't keep me out. We found the window and I melted the lock on it. We jumped in with Michael as our lookout. Izzy held my hand, "You can do it Max" I held my hand, trembling above Liz and slowly placed it on her chest. I tried my best to heal her, but the pain that I felt in her heart was unbearable. The pain was partly mine because I could no longer hold myself up, my legs just went numb and I dropped to the floor. I couldn't loose her now.  
  
(Isabel's P.O.V.)  
  
Max was trying hard, I held his hand and he looked at me and smiled, so he did notice I was giving him my energy, I had to help. It lasted for a while until Liz's eyes finally flew open just as Max collapsed. She jumped up and grabbed his head. "Oh my god, Max," she looked up at me and asked "What's wrong with him, what happened" so many questions such long answers. "He healed you and his powers all gone" tears streamed down her face, I wondered whether I should hope for Max to come back or should I tell her his message.  
  
(Liz's P.O.V.)  
  
Still feeling lightheaded I pulled Max up to my chest and my tears poured down his hair. "Izzy, is he gonna be ok?" I asked hoping for a straight answer but she shrugged and held his hand in hers. "You really love him don't you?" she asked, the question surprised me but I didn't mind answering, "I did..." she stared at me blankly. "Did?" "Isabel, if he's engaged or married, we can't be together, but the worst part is..." I didn't finish, I couldn't let her know what had happened. "What...Liz tell me now, this might change the whole situation if it's something extreme" I had to tell her, I didn't want anything bad to happen. "Something kind of happened, got a little carried away..." I didn't have to finish, she was smart enough to know my answer. "Oh my god Liz, this is really not good, it won't change anything, but you should have asked me, Max is very stupid sometimes, are you okay though, my god you were so unprepared" I was just now surprised. "Iz, it usually is like that, but I do not by a bit regret what happened, I love Max with all my heart, and now that I know that we can't be together..." tears flooded my mouth and I couldn't finish. She held me for a while in her arms as we both prayed for Max to wake up, soon we were out, and Max was in my arms once more, the way I wanted it to be, but not the way it should be, that much I knew.  
  
Notes: Hope you likes that, I know it's a little complicated but it should get clearer and with a little less excitement in a chapter or 2 so R&R PLZZ!!! 


	8. heaven Busted by Flames

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell...blah blah blah ya'll get it.  
  
Notes: hey I might start making a closing to my story unless ya'll give me something to write about, I need ideas!!! Help!!!!!!!!!! Lol come on help  
me out who knows I might use your idea  
  
Heaven Busted by Flames  
  
We drove home, Isabel knew, and Max was dying, what now? We sat on the couch, the hospital couldn't help him, and neither could I. Stroking his hair, we didn't say a word for over 2 hours. Isabel, Michael and me, then the doorbell rang. Isabel got up, sighed and opened the door. "Hey Maria, come in, why not" she said. I wasn't surprised Maria was here, now was the time to tell her, and we all knew it.  
  
"Maria, we need to tell you the truth..." she nodded her eyes wide open as we told her the story. "Oh my god is Max ok, are you"? She started flipping out but Isabel grabbed her shoulders. "Maria, tell NO ONE!!!" Scared, she nodded and let us finish. "So you get it right?" she nodded, practically crying, she leaned me onto her shoulder, "I'm sorry Liz, really I am" instead of doing what's most like me, to pull away, my pain took over and I broke into tears.  
  
We were like that for a while, me Maria, Isabel, Michael, and Max. I went over to the bed and sat down beside him. "Max, wake up come on, please, please Max, please" I begged and fell on his chest crying, I would never live without him. I leaned over and kissed him, but instead of me being the only on, I felt his lips moved and a hand on the back of my head. Startled, I jumped back.  
  
Max was awake; he smiled and looked up at me. "Liz, why'd you pull away, you saved my life I have to thank you" I didn't give him a chance to say anything more and neither did anyone else. Everyone was all over him, but Isabel after a while pulled away and yelled. "Okay ya'll let Liz be with him for a while" Michael rolled his eyes and walked out along with everyone else.  
  
We sat alone together and I moved his hair away from his face to the side and smiled, "You don't have to thank me Max, you've already done so much to thank me, you gave me a life and showed me love Max, but we can't be together, not anymore" his soft black eyes turned surprised. "Why not Liz, I love you more than anyone, I want you and no one else" it was nice to hear it, but it was wrong, I knew it. "Max, you're married, I don't want to be with you anymore don't you get it"!!! I yelled but as he sat up to pull me closer I jumped up.  
  
"Max, listen to me, I don't love you anymore, so go back to your wife, or whatever" I yelled and the more I tried to make him believe I couldn't care less, the more he noticed the pain I held in my heart. I ran out the door slamming it so he wouldn't see the tears that streamed down my face.  
  
(Max's P.O.V)  
  
I couldn't believe she left me, it was all Michael's fault I knew it, but it felt like it was mine, somehow I couldn't blame him. Isabel, Maria, and Michael came back in here. Maria walked up to me and her gentle arms quickly surrounded me. "I'm so sorry Max, I'll talk to Liz..." she didn't finish because I stopped her. "Don't, she's right, we can't be together, I am married after all I mean I don't care about her" when finished, looking at their faces I knew they weren't buying it.  
  
"Max come on, we all know you're hurting for her, she loves you Max, just have Maria talk to her and calm her down" I shook my head and shook Isabel's hand off. "I don't care for her anymore, I never did, I do have a girl I love very much at home and it doesn't matter..." Isabel was staring at me so I stopped. "Max, who knows if we're ever going to get home, who knows what happened to her, it's a hundred years later, maybe she's dead for all we know, but you hurt a girl terribly that you love very much, tell her that"!!! It was true what Isabel was saying, we had no idea about what was happening, but if we did find a way home, I didn't want Liz to get hurt from me having to leave...wait...why did I care? I knew why, I loved her I might as well admit it to myself and everyone else, I wanted her back.  
  
"Okay, help me, please, help..." I fell straight into Izzy's arms and tears streamed down my cheeks. "It's okay Max, it's ok" I didn't believe her and now was the time to ask her to help me get Liz back, we all knew I loved her, all I had to get over was admitting it and I was doing that now. "Izzy, I want Liz back, I still love her...please help me" I cried pathetically as she held her arms around my neck. "God, why am I crying, I'm supposed to be the fearless leader here, what happened to me..." Isabel squeezed my hand "Everyone cries Max, including fearless leaders" somehow her words always helped me feel better.  
  
"Come on, let's go back to the spot we saw Liz at, we have to try and find more clues" Isabel followed me back to the car, I knew we needed Liz to help but I couldn't stand to be in the same car as her anymore, she hurt me so much and I bet I hurt her too, but we needed her. "Max, we need Liz's help" I shook my head. "She got hurt last time, I couldn't bear..." I swallowed hard when memories flooded back, I didn't have to finish for them to understand what I meant.  
  
We drove down to the woods and searched around for a little while but didn't find anything, Liz would have been a great help. "Come on ya'll let's go home, its late" we started back to the car, and I glanced at my watch, its blinked 2: 30 Am. When we finally reached the car again, I got in and Michael and Izzy got in behind me. "Hey Maxwell hold on, let me check something" Michael said as he jumped out of the car and checked our tires. "We got 3 flats Maxwell, we're stuck, cell phone" somehow I wasn't surprised, someone had followed, and it wasn't my imagination. "Iz, give me your phone" she handed me the phone and it flashed 'Out of Area'. "Damn It!!" I threw the phone against the ground. "What now guys, I'm scared, and especially now that I know we're not alone" Isabel said cowering behind me. "Chill Izzy, it could have been this rocky terrain, tires don't last forever" but instantly Michael proved me wrong as he held up 3 arrows. "I don't think so Maxwell" 


	9. Just a girl, falling in love

Just a girl, falling in love  
  
We stood on the edge of the road hoping someone would give us a lift, but who would since no one actually came by. Now my watch flashed 4:00 am, I had to get help. "Michael, take care of Isabel, I'm going to get help" he nodded and I ran down the road. "Max, be careful please remember Liz" she shouldn't have said that. I did remember her and my heart felt like acid spilled all over it. It burned me to think about her anymore.  
  
I got close to a gas station and grabbed the first phone I spotted. "Okay, home..." I thought to myself and dialed home but no one picked up, didn't surprise me. Okay, who else I thought about people who I could call but my fingers dialed Liz's number. "Hello?" her soft voice, full of tears she picked up and answered.  
  
"Liz, it's Max, I need your help" her voice was suddenly very surprised and worried. "Of course Max, what's wrong" she asked ready to help, that's what I liked about her, always ready to do anything. "We're trapped at the place where we found you, 3 busted tires grab a car and come get us out please, I'm sorry to wake you up..." but she stopped me. "No, no, no, you didn't wake me up, I was uh...getting ready for bed, I'll be right there" the lie didn't fool me, she was crying over what happened, and I was asking her to help us, why, I had no idea.  
  
Liz came by a few minutes later in her nightgown. "Oh my god Liz, you'll freeze" I grabbed her from the front and put her in my lap and wrapped my jacket around her. She smiled at me the first time in forever. "Thanks Max..." I noticed Michael and Isabel looking at us in the mirrors and smiling, they were glad Liz and me were close again, and so was I. I just wanted to feel her body close to me again, feel her strength, her courage, her bravery.  
  
We arrived home in an hour or so, Liz had fallen asleep in my lap and I wanted this to last for eternity. I lifted her and carried her into my house, no time to take her home, it didn't matter. I put her into my bed and I laid on the couch in the living room. "Iz, you sleep by Liz, I'm gonna sleep downstairs" "Okay" Isabel agreed and we hugged goodnight and I went downstairs.  
  
The night lasted forever, in the morning I was awoken by a sweet smell, eggs, sausages, and milk. Isabel had just come downstairs herself so it wasn't her. Walking into the kitchen I noticed Liz was cooking breakfast. I snuck up behind her and put my arms around her waist. She laughed but pushed me away, things still weren't okay for us and I had to clear her up. "Liz thanks for the breakfast, can I talk to you alone" she nodded a little surprised.  
  
(Liz's P.O.V)  
  
We walked into the bedroom and he put his hands over my shoulders, his warmth with me once again. "Liz, are we okay, because last night it seemed like we were" I pulled away. "Max, you're engaged, you didn't tell me, you let me fall in love with you and then Michael had to tell me this, why didn't you"? He had no idea what he had created in my heart, how much he hurt me. "Liz, I love you, I don't love that girl, I believe you're the only one for me and always will be I want to be with you, no one is stopping us Liz please" he was practically begging me.  
  
"Max, it's not that easy" I didn't know what else to say to him, I didn't want to end up crying like last time, but even with all my might I couldn't avoid it. "Max you have no idea do you?" He shook his head as he wiped the tears from my face. "No Liz, please let me know, clue me in" I didn't know whether to tell him or not, but I had to just so he would no longer think I didn't care.  
  
"Max, you're the only thing in my mind 24/7 I love you with every bone in my body Max, I want you, I need you desperately, but I can't always have what I want now can I?" He didn't answer, instead leaned over and kissed me. My heart, my mind, my body all surrendered to his touch. "I need you Max, why am I always falling in love when it's the last thing I need, please hold me" we stood like that for over 20 minutes I thought until Isabel came in. "Hey are you two okay?" I nodded, not pulling away. She closed the door and left, Isabel had become my best friend and not because we were on the same squad, because my boyfriend is an alien, the weird things that happen.  
  
We had decided to stay together after all. The love we had for each other was unbeatable and we would always be together I knew it, that is, unless, they find a way to get home. I didn't want to think about that, not like it would be soon. "Max, I love you" he smiled and said the same. And almost as silent as an echo we drifted to sleep together, under the stars, like that one special night. 


	10. Heat Wavenot finished

Heat Wave  
  
(Max's P.O.V)  
  
The next morning, it was time for work for Liz, she hadn't gone for a while and me and Michael had decided to come help. So here we are, at work, dying form the heat because of a busted air conditioning vent. Sweat poured down my neck as I walked up to Liz, who was fanning her self.  
  
"Liz, when did the guy say he was coming" she looked at her watch and answered "In like 5 hours, we're not the only ones without air conditioning, the whole town's out, this heat wave, out of all the days!!!" she yelled running behind the counter and splashing water on her face.  
  
"At lease we have water, move it girl" Maria laughed pushing Liz over just as the water died out. "Nice, you killed it" Michael laughed wiping himself with a towel. "Shut up space boy, go fix it" she yelled throwing him a wrench.  
  
"Hey, I'm not Mr. Perfect" Michael threw the wrench back at her, just barely missing her head. "You could have killed me you idiot" she screamed running after Michael with a wrench, and let me tell you, what a weird sight. I walked over to the sink and placed my hand over the pipe and gave it somewhat of a shock. Water flew out hitting poor Liz straight in the face.  
  
"Oh my god I'm sorry Liz" she laughed, "It's ok" with the water spraying and Michael and Maria chasing each other, I leaned over and kissed her.  
  
Usually she would have minded, but she held my shoulders and went along with it. Standing together for a while, we were interrupted by Isabel's loud clapping. "Hey ya'll break it up, hello" rolling our eyes, we pulled apart.  
  
"What do you want Isabel" I asked making it sound more rude then I had expected. "Wow, grouchy aren't we, well sorry I interrupted your little make out session, but can I have a glass of lemonade" I wanted to kill her; she would just tell anyone that?  
  
"Make out session, what are you talking about, we can't kiss?" she smiled and looked at me, obviously noticed I was being sarcastic.  
  
"What do you want Iz, go away, kind of interrupted us here, working" she looked us up and down. "Mhm, on what?" laughing she grabbed the glass and ran out the restaurant handing Liz 3 dollars. "Hey at least I got paid" Liz said laughing.  
  
After a while we were back in each other's arms but again, we were interrupted, Maria and Michael came in. "Whoa, sorry for interrupting" Maria said sarcastically, laughing. Smirking, Liz spilled the cold water in her face with a little shower head. "YAY it works" she yelled, "with no thanks to Michael" and Liz finished it for her, "and all thanks to Max" I smiled leaning over to kiss her. "Whoa, whoa, you two do that somewhere else, not here" I rolled my eyes and pulled away, "No privacy".  
  
Few hours went by, and no repairman. We were all just standing at the door with 5 fans pointed at us, dying of heat. The restaurant had 4 people in it and it was emptying out.  
  
"OK, let's go Mr. Repair person, aren't restaurants like more important then regular houses?" Maria whined until it got on our last nerve. Liz slapped a hand over her mouth to shut her up. "Maria, ENOUGH we've all had enough, and you don't see us whining" she rolled her eyes and leaned back across the chair when Liz finally walked away. "I'm gonna go see what's wrong, something is, she's usually not this fussy" I told them and walked away, leaving everyone staring.  
  
(Liz's P.O.V) Something was obviously wrong with me, but I didn't know what. I had felt different since the whole thing, and I didn't mean to yell at Maria. "Hey Liz, are you ok?" Max walked in behind me and sat in the chair. "I was just wondering, what's wrong with you?" I just stood and wondered, had I really done something that bad? "Max, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything bad...." He still sat at the chair then got up and moved over to where I was standing and put his hands over my shoulders.  
  
"Liz, the heat is getting to you like everyone else, just relax for a minute in the back room, I'll be right here" he said and I didn't have a chance to respond, he leaned over and kissed my neck. After a while both his hands went around my waist and lifted me on the counter top. We were full on making out when the door opened and Maria stood in the doorway. "Okay, uhh...sorry, I guess everything's okay, I'll leave" and she shut the door while we were still staring surprised.  
  
We walked back out and everyone stared at us, obviously Maria had told them. "So, Maxwell, made her feel better?" Michael said sarcastically but Max did not answer. "Michael, give him a break" Isabel said as he rolled his eyes and walked out. I felt like I was responsible for the whole mess, this couldn't go on and it was my fault for starting this in the first place, Max had a wife and he needed her, not some annoying earth girl.  
  
"Max, we need to talk, for real this time" his face seemed to get surprised then he followed me into the back.  
"What's wrong Liz?" He asked and this was always the hardest part. "Max, we have to end this now, its now working ok, I'm sorry" he just stared while I walked away, this hurt and we both knew it just that one of us would admit it and the other wouldn't. "Liz, please don't do this...I love you...Liz..." he yelled after me and followed me to the exit of the restaurant and stopped at the door. I kept going.  
  
(Max's P.O.V)  
  
"Max, maybe she's right, it's for the best" Isabel said as she grabbed my arm at the door.  
  
"Iz, it's NOT for the best, for once you're wrong!!!" she seemed surprised at my sudden turn around but I kept going. "I love her Iz, and if she leaves I don't have a life anymore Iz, it's NOT for the best and you know it" she backed away and let me pass, but I dropped to the floor as tears poured down my face.  
  
She leaned over and kissed my forehead, first time I felt like I had a sister. "I'm sorry Maxwell, I really am" sorry couldn't help, Liz left me and now I understood the truth, it was for the better.  
  
(Isabel's P.O.V) "Max, come on, we should go home, actually...I'm gonna go to the...store...down the street, so I'll ...see you at home" I told him, poor Max seemed confused but let it go and walked on home. I figured where Liz was, she needed to come back to work and I needed to talk to her.  
  
I walked down and I saw someone in a long overcoat 


End file.
